El príncipe Endimion y el Lobo gris
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: toda deuda debe saldarse, y un príncipe lo sabrá, a el llega un gran maestro, espero que les guste, déjenme sus reviews


**lamento decir que este relato es una adactacion de un cuento ruso, y los personajes tampoco son de mi pertenencia, es algo de reserva por que me quede estancado con otro relato**

* * *

><p>El príncipe Endimión y el lodo gris<p>

* * *

><p>Una vez, en tiempos remotos, vivía en su retiro el rey de la tierra con sus tres hijos los príncipes Diamante Endimión y Seiya. Poseía un espléndido jardín en el que había un manzano que daba frutos de oro. El rey lo quería tanto como a las niñas de sus ojos y lo cuidaba con gran esmero.<p>

Llegó un día en que se notó la falta de varias manzanas de oro, y el zar se desconsoló tanto, que llegó a enflaquecer de tristeza. Sus hijos, al verlo así se llegaron a él y le dijeron:

-Permítenos, padre y señor, que, alternando, montemos una guardia cerca de tu manzano predilecto.

-Mucho se lo agradezco, queridos hijos -les contestó-, y al que logre coger al ladrón y me lo traiga vivo le daré como recompensa la mitad de mi reino y a mi muerte será mi único heredero.

La primera noche le tocó hacer la guardia a Diamante, quien apenas se sentó al pie del manzano se quedó profundamente dormido. Por la mañana, cuando despertó, vio que en el árbol faltaban aún más manzanas.

La segunda noche le tocó el turno a Seiya y le ocurrió lo mismo, pues lo invadió un sueño tan profundo como a su hermano.

Al fin le llegó la vez a Endimión. No bien acababa de sentarse al pie del manzano cuando sintió un gran deseo de dormir; se le cerraban los ojos y daba grandes cabezadas. Entonces, haciendo un esfuerzo, se puso en pie, se apoyó en el arco y quedó así en guardia esperando.

A medianoche se iluminó de súbito el jardín y apareció, no se sabe por dónde, el Pájaro de Fuego, que se puso a picotear las manzanas de oro. Endimión tendió su arco y lanzó una flecha contra él; pero sólo logró hacerle perder una pluma y el pájaro pudo escapar.

Al amanecer, cuando el rey se despertó, Endimión le contó quién hacía desaparecer las manzanas de oro y le entregó al mismo tiempo la pluma.

El rey dio las gracias a su hijo menor y elogió su valentía; pero los hermanos mayores sintieron envidia y dijeron a su padre:

-No creemos, padre, que sea una gran proeza arrancar a un pájaro una de sus plumas. Nosotros iremos en busca del Pájaro de Fuego y te lo traeremos.

Reflexionó el rey unos instantes y al fin consintió en ello. Diamante y Seiya hicieron sus preparativos para el viaje, y una vez terminados se pusieron en camino. Endimión pidió también permiso a su padre para que lo dejase marchar, y aunque el rey quiso disuadirlo, tuvo que ceder al fin a sus ruegos y lo dejó partir.

Endimión, después de atravesar extensas llanuras y altas montañas, se encontró en un sitio del que partían tres caminos y donde había un poste con la siguiente inscripción:

«Aquel que tome el camino de enfrente no llevará a cabo su empresa, porque perderá el tiempo en diversiones; el que tome el de la derecha conservará la vida, si bien perderá su caballo, y el que siga el de la izquierda, morirá.»

Endimión reflexionó un rato y tomó al fin el camino de la derecha.

Y siguió adelante un día tras otro, hasta que de pronto se presentó ante él en el camino un lobo gris que se abalanzó al caballo y lo despedazó. Endimión continuó su camino a pie y siguió andando, andando, hasta que sintió gran cansancio y se detuvo para tomar aliento y reposar un poco; pero lo invadió una gran pena y rompió en amargo llanto. Entonces se le apareció de nuevo el Lobo Gris, que le dijo:

-Siento, Endimión, haberte privado de tu caballo; por lo tanto, móntate sobre mí y dime dónde quieres que te lleve. Se montó sobre él, y apenas nombró al Pájaro de Fuego, el Lobo Gris echó a correr tan rápido como el viento. Al llegar ante un fuerte muro de piedra, se paró y le dijo a Endimión:

-Escala este muro, que rodea un jardín en que está el Pájaro de Fuego encerrado en su jaula de oro. Coge el pájaro, pero guárdate bien de tocar la jaula.

Endimión franqueó el muro y se encontró en medio del jardín. Sacó al pájaro de la jaula y se disponía a salir, cuando pensó que no le sería fácil el llevarlo sin jaula. Decidió, pues, cogerla, y apenas la hubo tocado cuando sonaron mil campanillas que pendían de infinidad de cuerdecitas tendidas en la jaula. Se despertaron los guardianes y lo cogieron, llevándolo ante el rey de Marte, el cual le dijo enfadado:

-¿Quién eres? ¿De qué mundo provienes? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Le contó Endimión toda su historia, y el rey le dijo:

-¿Te parece digna del hijo de un rey la acción que acabas de realizar? Si hubieses venido a mí directamente y me hubieses pedido el Pájaro de Fuego, yo te lo habría dado de buen grado; pero ahora tendrás que ir y traerme el Pegaso de cuerno de Oro, que pertenece al rey de Venus. Si consigues esto, te entregaré el Pájaro de Fuego, y si no, no te lo daré.

Volvió Endimión junto al Lobo Gris que, al verle, le dijo:

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué no hiciste caso de lo que te dije? ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-He prometido al rey de Marte que le traeré el Pegaso de cuerno de Oro -le contestó -, y tengo que cumplirlo, porque si no, no me dará el Pájaro de Fuego.

-Bien; pues móntate otra vez sobre mí y vamos allá.

Y más rápido que el viento se lanzó el Lobo Gris, llevando sobre sus lomos a Endimión. Por la noche se hallaba ante la caballeriza del rey de Venus y otra vez habló el Lobo a nuestro héroe en esta forma:

-Entra en esta cuadra; los mozos duermen profundamente; saca de ella al Pegaso de cuerno de Oro; pero no vayas a coger la rienda, que también es de oro, porque si lo haces tendrás un gran disgusto.

Endimión entró con gran sigilo, desató el Pegaso y miró la rienda, que era tan preciosa y le gustó tanto, que, sin poderse contener, alargó un poco la mano con intención tan sólo de tocarla. No bien la hubo tocado cuando empezaron a sonar todos los cascabeles y campanillas que estaban atados a las cuerdas tendidas sobre ella. Los mozos guardianes se despertaron, lo cogieron y lo llevaron ante el rey de Venus, que al verlo gritó:

-¡Dime de qué mundo vienes y cuál es tu origen!

Endimión contó de nuevo su historia, a la que el rey hubo de replicar:

-¿Y te parece bien robar pegasos siendo hijo de un rey? Si te hubieses presentado a mí, te habría regalado el Caballo de las Crines de Oro; pero ahora tendrás que ir lejos, a buscar a la princesa de la luna. Si consigues traérmela, te daré el Pegaso y también la rienda, y si no, no te lo daré.

Prometió poner en práctica la voluntad del rey y salió. Al verlo el Lobo Gris le dijo:

-¿Por qué me has desobedecido? ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?

-He prometido al rey de Venus-contestó - que le traeré a la princesa de la luna. Es preciso que cumpla mi promesa, porque si no, no conseguiré tener el Pegaso.

-para mí que te estás metiendo en muchos problemas para nada-el príncipe solo bajo la cabeza-Bien; no te desanimes, que también te ayudaré en esta nueva empresa. Móntate otra vez sobre mí y te llevaré allá.

Se montó de nuevo sobre el Lobo, que salió disparado como una flecha. No sabemos lo que duraría este viaje, pero sí que al fin se paró el Lobo ante una verja dorada que cercaba al jardín de la reina de la luna. Al detenerse habló de este modo a Endimión:

-Esta vez voy a ser yo quien haga todo. Espéranos a la princesa y a mí en el prado al pie del roble verde.

Endimión lo obedeció y el Lobo saltó por encima de la verja, escondiéndose entre unos zarzales.

Al atardecer salió la princesa al jardín para dar un paseo acompañada de sus damas y guardianas, y cuando llegaron junto a los zarzales donde estaba escondido el Lobo Gris, éste les salió al encuentro, cogió a la princesa, saltó la verja y desapareció. Las damas pidieron socorro y mandaron a las guardianas que persiguieran al Lobo Gris. Éste llevó a la princesa junto a Endimión y le dijo:

-Móntate; coge en brazos a princesa y vámonos en busca del rey de Venus- de pronto una saeta llameante cayó junto a ellos haciendo arder un árbol cercano.- ¡a correr!

Endimión, al ver a la princesa, se prendó de tal modo de sus encantos que se le desgarraba el corazón al pensar que tenía que dejársela al rey de Venus, y sin poderse contener rompió en amargo llanto.

-¿Por qué lloras? -le preguntó entonces el Lobo Gris.

-¿Cómo no he de llorar si me he enamorado con toda mi alma de la princesa de la luna y ahora es preciso que se la entregue al rey de Venus?

-Pues escúchame -contestándole el Lobo-. Yo me transformaré en la princesa y tú me llevarás ante el rey. Cuando recibas el Pegaso del cuerno de Oro, márchate inmediatamente con ella, y cuando pienses en mí, volveré a reunirme contigo.

Cuando llegaron al reino de Venus, el Lobo se revolcó en el suelo y quedó transformado en la princesa de la luna; y mientras que el príncipe Endimión se presentaba ante el rey con la fingida princesa, la verdadera se quedó en el bosque esperándolo.

Se alegró grandemente el rey de Venus al verlos llegar, e inmediatamente le dio el Pegaso prometido, despidiéndolo con mucha cortesía.

Endimión montó sobre el Pegaso, llevando consigo a la princesa, y se dirigió hacia el reino de Marte para que le entregase el Pájaro de Fuego.

Mientras tanto el Lobo Gris seguía viviendo en el palacio del rey de Venus. Pasó un día y luego otro y un tercero, hasta que al cuarto le pidió al rey permiso para dar un paseo por el campo. Consintió el rey y salió la supuesta princesa acompañada de damas y doncellas; pero de pronto desapareció sin que las que la acompañaban pudieran decir al rey otra cosa sino que se había transformado en un lobo gris.

Endimión seguía su camino con su amada, cuando sintió como una punzada en el corazón, y al mismo tiempo se dijo:

-¿Dónde estará ahora mi amigo el Lobo Gris?

Y en el mismo instante se le presentó éste delante diciendo:

-Aquí me tienes. Siéntate, Endimión, si quieres, en mi lomo.

Pusiéronse los tres en marcha y, por fin, llegaron al reino de Marte; cerca ya del palacio, el príncipe dijo al Lobo:

-Amigo mío, óyeme y hazme, si puedes, el último favor; yo quisiera que el rey de Marte me entregase el Pájaro de Fuego sin tener necesidad de desprenderme del Pegaso de cuerno de Oro, pues me gustaría mucho poderlo conservar a mi lado.

Se transformó el Lobo en caballo y dijo al príncipe:

-Llévame ante el rey y recibirás el Pájaro de Fuego.

Mucho se alegró el rey al ver a Endimión, a quien dispensó una gran acogida, saliendo a recibirlo al gran patio de su palacio. Le dio las gracias por haberle traído el Pegaso de cuerno de Oro, lo obsequió con un gran banquete que duró todo el día, y sólo cuando empezaba a anochecer lo dejó marchar, entregándole el pájaro con jaula y todo.

Acababa de salir el sol cuando el rey, que estaba impaciente por estrenar su Pegaso nuevo, mandó que lo ensillaran, y montándose en él salió a dar un paseo; pero en cuanto estuvieron en pleno campo empezó el Pegaso a dar coces y a encabritarse hasta que lo tiró al suelo. Entonces el rey vio, con gran asombro, cómo el Pegaso de cuerno de Oro se transformaba en un lobo gris que desaparecía con la rapidez de una flecha.

Llegó el Lobo hasta donde estaba el príncipe y le dijo:

-Móntate sobre mí mientras que la hermosa princesa se sirve del Pegaso de cuerno de Oro.

Entonces lo llevó hasta donde al principio del viaje le había matado el caballo, y le habló de este modo:

-Ahora, adiós, príncipe Endimión; te serví fielmente, pero ya debo dejarte. Pero seguro nos volveremos a ver cuando ti primera hija cumpla 15 años, Y diciendo esto desapareció.

Endimión y la princesa se dirigieron al reino de su padre; pero cuando estaban cerca de él quisieron descansar al pie de un árbol. Ató el Pegaso, puso junto a sí la jaula con el Pájaro de Fuego, se tumbó en el musgo y se durmió; la princesa se durmió también a su lado.

En tanto, los hermanos de Endimión volvían a su casa con las manos vacías. Habían escogido en la encrucijada el camino que se veía enfrente; bebieron, se divirtieron grandemente y ni siquiera habían oído hablar del Pájaro de Fuego. Una vez que hubieron malgastado todo el dinero, decidieron volver al reino de su padre, y cuando regresaban vieron al pie de un árbol a su hermano que dormía junto a una joven de belleza indescriptible. A su lado estaba atado el Pegaso de cuerno de Oro, y también descubrieron al Pájaro de Fuego encerrado en su jaula.

Los príncipes desenvainaron sus espadas, mataron a su hermano e hicieron pedazos su cuerpo.

Se despertó Elena, y al ver muerto y destrozado a Endimión rompió en amargo llanto.

-¿Quién eres, hermosa joven? –preguntó Diamante.

Y ella le contestó:

-Soy la princesa de la luna; al reino de mi madre fue a buscarme el príncipe Endimión, a quien acaban de matar.

-Escucha, princesa -le dijeron los príncipes-: haremos contigo lo mismo que con Iván si te niegas a decir que fuimos nosotros los que te sacamos de tu reino, lo mismo que al Pegaso y al pájaro.

Temió la muerte y prometió decir todo lo que le ordenasen. Entonces los príncipes Diamante y Seiya la llevaron, junto con el Pegaso y el pájaro, a casa de su padre y se alabaron ante éste de su arrojo y valentía. Los príncipes estaban satisfechísimos, pero la hermosa princesa lloraba incesantemente, el Pegaso de cuerno de Oro caminaba con la cabeza tan baja que casi tocaba al suelo con ella, y el Pájaro de Fuego estaba triste y deslucido; tanto, que el resplandor que despedía su plumaje era muy débil.

El cuerpo destrozado de Endimión quedó por algún tiempo al pie del árbol, y ya empezaban a acercarse las fieras y las aves de rapiña para devorarlo, cuando acertó a pasar por allí el Lobo Gris, que se estremeció mucho al reconocer el cuerpo de su amigo.

-¡Pobre príncipe Endimión! ¡Apenas te dejé, te sobrevino una desgracia! Es necesario que te auxilie una vez más.

Ahuyentó a los pájaros y fieras que rodeaban ya el cuerpo de su amigo y se escondió detrás de un zarzal. A poco vio venir volando a un cuervo que, acompañado de sus pequeñuelos, venía a picotear en el cadáver; cuando pasaron delante de él, saltó desde el zarzal y se abalanzó sobre los pequeños; pero el Cuervo padre le gritó:

-¡Oh, Lobo Gris! ¡No te comas a mis hijos!

-Los despedazaré si no me traes en seguida el agua de la muerte y el agua de la vida.

Elevó el vuelo el cuervo padre y se perdió de vista. Al tercer día volvió trayendo dos frascos; entonces el Lobo Gris hizo pedazos a uno de los cuervecitos y lo roció con el agua de la muerte, y al momento los pedacitos volvieron a unirse; cogió el frasco del agua de la vida, lo roció igualmente con ella y el cuervecito sacudió sus plumas y echó a volar. Entonces el Lobo Gris repitió con el príncipe la misma operación de rociarlo con las dos aguas, que lo hicieron resucitar y levantarse, diciendo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

El Lobo Gris le contestó:

-Habrías dormido eternamente si yo no te hubiese resucitado, porque tus hermanos, después de matarte, hicieron pedazos tu cuerpo. Hoy tu hermano Seiya debe comprometerse con la princesa y el rey cede todo su reino a tu hermano Diamante a cambio del Pegaso de cuerno de Oro y del Pájaro de Fuego; pero móntate sobre tu Lobo Gris, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te llevará a presencia de tu padre.

Cuando el Lobo apareció con el príncipe en el vasto patio del palacio todo pareció tomar más vida: la princesa sonrió, secando sus lágrimas; se oyó relinchar en la cuadra al Pegaso de cuerno de Oro, y el Pájaro de Fuego esparció tal resplandor, que llenó de luz todo el palacio.

Al entrar Endimión en éste vio todos los preparativos para el banquete de boda y que estaban ya reunidos los invitados a la ceremonia para acompañar a los novios. Ésta, al ver a su antiguo prometido, se le echó al cuello abrazándolo estrechamente; pasado este primer ímpetu de alegría, contó al rey cómo fue Endimión quien la sacó de su reino, así como quien consiguió traer al Pegaso de cuerno de Oro y al Pájaro de Fuego; que después, mientras él dormía, sus hermanos lo habían matado y que a ella la habían hecho callar con amenazas. El rey de la tierra, lleno de cólera, ordenó que expulsasen de su reino a sus dos hijos mayores. Así fue como el príncipe Endimión y la princesa de la luna se comprometieron, la fiesta se celebro con toda pompa, pero el lobo se quedo afuera, el príncipe fue a invitarlo

-Ho lobo, amigo mío ¿Cómo podre pagarte por todo lo que has hecho? ¿Deseas un tercio de mi reino? Entonces es tuyo.-pero el lobo le contesto

-no, sin embargo te he de decir esto, la primera hija que tengas con la princesa te pido que se case con el primero de mis hijos- el príncipe dio un paso para atrás temeroso-por favor no te asustes, comprendo que no desees eso para tu hija, así que te pediré esto, deja que mi hijo la corteje y si no gana su corazón, igual yo daré por cumplida ni deuda- Endimión respiro aliviado, sería su hija quien tuviera al última palabra

-acepto, si la enamora yo permitiré su boda, pero si no lo acepta, igualmente darás tu deuda por saldada- el lobo solo asintió afirmativamente

-nos veremos cuando tu hija cumpla 10 años… hasta entonces

¡Al Lobo Gris no se le volvió a ver más!

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les guste y por favor déjenme sus reviews y cuéntenle a litabsb<strong>


End file.
